


The Deal with Elf Ears [Haron]

by wynterelle



Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [2]
Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confident Alenca, F/M, Missing Scene, Sensitive Elf Ears, Shameless Flirt Haron, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: A 'missing scene' from Haron's route, if Alenca asks Haron to stay the night with her while at Duliae's.
Relationships: Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Haron Milirose
Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907425
Kudos: 31





	The Deal with Elf Ears [Haron]

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes an Alenca who falls more on the Daring, Tenacious, and Curious side of the personality stats.

Alenca had suspected Haron had ulterior motives when he'd agreed to stay the night, but this was far from the sort of caresses she'd expected.

"Haron?" she asked, stirring from her comfortable place in his arms, warm in bed, her head cradled against his chest. "Why are you touching my ear?"

Haron beamed down at her, his fingers continuing their motions. "Isn't it obvious, _madralee_?"

"No, it’s not." Turning her head just enough that his fingers brushed into her hair instead, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you after?"

"You."

He grinned his charming grin, the one that had no doubt worked wonders on many elven women in his past - and truth be told, was very much working on her now.

_"Spare me this fool's usual antics,"_ came the Cuthintal's long-suffering voice, but Alenca pushed its words aside.

Fighting the start of a smile, she kept her voice carefully measured as she asked, "And how would touching my ears accomplish this?"

“Why, _madralee_ , is it not one of the most evident declarations of desire one can make?" Dark eyes shining bright, he ran his fingers along her ear again. "Do you not feel it throughout your entire being? Does it not entice you to want more?”

Alenca considered his words for a moment, weighing all that she’d learned about elves against Haron’s flair for dramatics. She leaned into his continued touch, and while the trail of his fingertips across her ear left a pleasant, tingling sensation in their wake, a hint of more to come, it was nowhere near as much as he described.

“Haron,” she said slowly, piecing together her suspicions, “while this does feel nice, I think human ears may not be quite as sensitive as those of elves.”

He looked so crestfallen at this, hand falling away, that she couldn’t help but pity him. "Then perhaps you can show me what feels good for humans instead?"

"Well for most women-" Alenca closed her mouth with a snap, catching herself before she walked entirely into his trap. Pushing herself away from him, up onto her elbows, she glared. "Oh, you _sneak_. Did they teach you how to do that in Mask training?"

" _Madralee_! I'm hurt…" He put a hand to his chest, but the pained expression on his face lasted only a moment before it shifted into a familiar mischievous grin. "This is all me."

“You’re incorrigible!” She rolled her eyes and swatted at him, but soon wore a grin to match his. “How did I fall for the most shameless flirt in all of Gha'alia? How many women have tactics like that worked on?"

“None!” She shot him a dubious glance and he tried again, without so much as a waver in his smile. “None so radiant and enchanting as you.”

She laughed and brushed his hair from his face, leaning in to place an affectionate kiss on his brow. His face was shadowed in the darkness of the night, but the moonlight from the window fell across his pale features. Relaxed and smiling, Alenca was struck by how young he looked. Young, but certainly not someone to be underestimated.

In the long lifespan of elves he was barely into adulthood, but he was clever in a way that natural curiosity and a lifetime of navigating Gha'alian high society and a father like Lonre made. When she'd first met him, she hadn't quite known what to make of him, all easy flattery and a quick mind. But she was clever too, in the way of knowing when to eat so she had the strength to forage, or when to go hungry in order to make what little food she had last the winter. And while most wouldn't equate her sort of cleverness with his, here they both were, alive and well despite all they faced.

But she didn't want to think about any of that now. And neither, she suspected, did he.

So she reached out and touched one of his pale, pointed ears, delighting in the way his eyes fell closed and a shiver ran through him. 

When he looked at her again, his dark eyes were heavy-lidded, his gaze focused and intense. " _Madralee_ \- Alenca, if you wish to forgo sleep tonight then by all means continue." He swallowed hard as her fingers reached the very tip of his ear, teasing it gently. “But my words were true when I described the effect of touches like this, and what you're doing now is the most exquisite torture.” 

"Yes, I know," she said simply, and continued the light strokes of her fingers. "For all your sweet words, you've always been honest with me. I have no reason to believe this is doing anything but driving you absolutely mad." His midnight black eyes were all heat and she grinned wickedly to see it, perfectly pleased with herself but greedy for more. "I have to admit, I'm tempted to indulge your earlier request."

"Request?" he asked, leaning into the brush of her fingers against his ear, his attention clearly torn between her words and her actions.

"To show you what feels good for humans. Although," she said, her smile growing more devious with each word, "perhaps instead, you could show me what elves find enticing and we'll see if it works on human women as well?"

Haron laughed as though startled by her proposal, before he caught her hand and drew it to his lips, pressing a kiss into her palm. "You amaze me, _madralee_. Cuthintal or not, you are captivating beyond compare."

Alenca made to protest his endless, excessive praises, but he swept her into a kiss before she could speak.

Being the recipient of Haron's affections was always like being in the full force of the sun. He was blinding and bright, all charm and charisma made irresistibly potent with honey-coated words and raven-dark eyes. But being kissed by him was even more overwhelming, all of that energy and heat melted into sharp focus on her and her alone.

His mouth coaxed hers open, tongue tasting her lips, as one hand wound into the soft hair at the nape of her neck, allowing him to angle the kiss as he wished, his other hand firm around her waist, holding her to him. He took his time, exploring her as he pleased, like she was the most fascinating thing he'd ever studied, like he could spend his whole life consumed by her and still never be satisfied. Alenca couldn't say how long the kiss lasted, only that when at last he moved to her jaw, then down to her neck, she found herself panting for breath, her whole body liquid and molten.

His hand untangled from her hair, skimming down to trace her collarbone, light enough to make her shiver, then down along her side, learning the dip of her waist, the curve of her hip. He caught at the soft material of her nightgown, pulling it upwards.

"Take this off, _madralee_ ," he whispered. "Let me see you."

Alenca sat up, reluctant to be parted from him but far too hot to bear the nightgown for even a moment more. "Only if you do the same."

"Of course." He flashed a bright smile, his hands already at the hem of his shirt. "You know I'm entirely yours to command."

With the state his kiss had left her in, she knew the opposite was true as well. But still she wasted no time in pulling her nightgown over her head, her blood too heated to worry about being so entirely in the palm of his hand.

When at last they'd shed their clothing, any urge she might have had to hide was washed away by the adoration in his gaze.

"You look extraordinary, _madralee_." His eyes swept lovingly over her form, and when he met her gaze again his face was full of wonder. "So beautiful I don't have the words to describe you."

He would never be out of words, she knew, but still felt her cheeks heat with a blush. Alenca admired him in return - she didn't know what Mask training entailed, but from the way his frame was shaped into hard planes, his pale skin carved taut over firm muscle, it must have been rigorous indeed.

She opened her mouth to return his compliments with ones of her own, but he drew her into a kiss before she could begin. 

His hands drifted to her waist, pulling her close against him, and Alenca shivered at the heat of him as he pressed her down onto the bed. His attention moved back to her neck, licking hot along her skin before brushing kisses over the same trail. She wrapped her legs around him, eager for more, but he kept himself carefully back, working his way down to her chest.

When he looked up at her again his eyes were brilliant with need. His lips lingered at the swell of her breast, teasing just above a sensitive nipple, and he spoke his next words into her skin. "I want you, _madralee_ , tell me you feel the same."

"Yes, yes," she gasped, wanting anything he would give her.

He brought his mouth down to the peak of a nipple, sucking just enough to leave her whimpering. One of his hands stole downwards, caressing her thighs before his fingers dipped between her legs. He stroked at her folds, learning what left her weak and trembling, while his mouth lavished attention on her breasts, until she was certain she'd burst into flame if she didn't have more.

"Haron," she moaned, "I need you."

His dark eyes caught the thin moonlight from the window, glittering. "You mean it, _madralee_? Truly?"

She wanted to scream with impatience, but instead her voice came out high and reedy between breaths. “Really, Haron? _Now_ is when you hesitate?”

“There’s no hesitation, my light," he rushed to reassure her, his own voice rougher than she'd ever heard. "I’m simply overcome to find myself the luckiest man in all of caleare.”

Alenca barely had the presence of mind to marvel at how he managed such lines with utter sincerity even at a time like this, but it didn't matter - he brought his lips to hers and her thoughts scattered.

Taking one of her hands in his, he threaded their fingers together, holding it down above her head, his other hand on her hips, drawing her close. She rocked up to meet him, basking in the way this made him groan and tighten his grip, and that was all the invitation he needed.

He pushed into her slowly, dark eyes locked with hers, until the slow press of him into her core had her closing her eyes, focused entirely on the sensation of being filled by him so completely.

When he started to move in earnest it was like nothing she'd ever felt. She let him take the lead, her fingers still entwined with his, setting a pace that made her wild and hot. But just as she allowed herself to sink fully into the feeling of their bodies together, he slung one of her legs over his arm, changing the angle so profoundly that it soon left her breathless and trembling.

"Alenca, you feel-" But for once his words failed him. He closed his eyes, lost in the feel of her, and while he spoke no more he didn't need to. The press of their hips, the fit of their bodies, was blissful, frantic, and right.

She heard his breath catch as she tightened around him, her senses slipping away, and when at last she threw her head back against the pillows, arching up towards him with a cry, he responded with one last thrust of his hips and a desperate cry of his own.

He held her gently after, as though she were something delicate and precious, drawing her into his arms and raining soft kisses into her hair.

"Alenca, _madralee_ , my light…" he murmured, his heartbeat steady, strong, and comforting against her. She curled sleepily against him, soaking up all the warmth and affection he offered.

There would be much to overcome in the days to follow, she was certain, but for that night at least, Alenca rested her head on his chest and felt safe and peaceful for the first time she could remember.


End file.
